1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable stroke compressor, which constitutes, together with its fittings, a compact unit. It is driven by a two-stroke Diesel engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Free piston compressors are known, which are constituted by two movable and identical members. The chief drawbacks of such compressors are the heaviness and complexity thereof, and the space taken up thereby. Devices are also known, which are constituted by a single set of several pistons, but said devices are not suitable for engines which use gas/oil mixture, such as two-cycle engines, and the cooling thereof is not satisfactory. The applications therefor are few.